Disgaea 4: After
by Elpiji
Summary: Kumpulan drabble lawak berusaha lucu tentang para penghuni Hades seusai perang melawan Fear The Great. Edisi #01: Valvatorez, Fenrich, dan Sarden yang Terbuang.


**Disgaea 4 © NIS**

Kumpulan drabble lawak random yang bersetting setelah akhir dari gamenya. Ini seharusnya fanfik kapal (?) Valvatorez/Artina, sih... entah gimana jadinya gini.

Yaudah, deh. Selamat membaca.

 **Disgaea 4: After  
Edisi #01**

* * *

— **(div) —**

* * *

Dunia Bawah, dunia yang dihuni oleh para iblis yang bertugas menakuti manusia.

Sudah sekian tahun berlalu semenjak tragedi bangkitnya Fear The Great.

Semenjak dihapuskannya nama Axel—Akutare—Octalley—atau-siapa-entah dari sejarah panjang di daftar nama Presiden Dunia Bawah, semenjak Dunia Bawah dipimpin oleh putra presiden sebelumnya yang juga menjadi satu dari enam pahlawan yang menyelamatkan alam semesta, Emizel.

Namun ini bukan cerita tentang sang presiden termuda.

Bukan pula kisah konser gagal sang presiden gagal yang entah kini terbang ke dimensi Dunia Bawah yang mana.

Bukan juga cerita tentang hantu anak SMP beradik yang-pasti-bukan-Ctulthu yang bercita-cita menguasai dunia.

Ini adalah kisah cinta tentang vampir yang dulunya ditakuti dengan gelar Tyrant. Vampir terkuat di Dunia Bawah yang bisa saja menjadi seorang Raja Iblis bila ingin, Valvatorez, dan seorang malaikat-mantan-biarawati, Artina.

"... bolehkan kubunuh naratornya sekarang, Tuanku?"

"Hentikan, Fenrich. Biarkan ia mengoceh sesuka hati. Tanpa keberadaannya, cerita ini tak akan berjalan."

Valvatorez yang duduk di kantornya sebagai Instruktur Prinny menghentikan sang pria serigala yang hendak melayangkan tinjunya ke arah kamera.

"Tuanku, cerita semacam ini bahkan tak pantas untuk didengar."

Fenrich terus mengoceh sesuka hati. Sepertinya ia tidak tahu pepatah anjing menggonggong khafilah berlalu. Oke, maaf. Aku tahu kau serigala. Tolong turunkan tinju itu.

"Khukhu. Sepertinya sang narator membencimu. Apa yang sebenarnya sudah kau lakukan, Fenrich?"

"Sepertinya ia membenci fakta kalau _hint_ sesama jenis antara saya dan Tuanku jauh lebih banyak antara Tuanku dan... malaikat terkutuk itu. Entah _hint_ macam apa yang ia maksudkan."

"Konyol sekali," sindir Valvatorez. "Semua tahu kalau Fenrich adalah pelayanku yang setia. Tidak sepantasnya janji suci yang kita buat di bawah terangnya bulan waktu itu diiterpretasikan sebagai hal kotor seperti yang narator pikirkan."

"Tidak, Tuanku... jika gadis manusia itu mendengar kalimat barusan, saya yakin ia juga akan berpikiran melenceng."

"Daripada itu, Fenrich," Valvatorez menyanggahi. Ia berdiri dari bangkunya. Berjalan menuju kulkas yang ada di sudut ruangan, menatap isinya. "Kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan sarden-sardenku?"

"Sudah saya buang."

"H-hah?! Untuk apa?! Apa kau mau membunuh tuanmu sendiri, Fenrich?!"

Fenrich membungkuk hormat, "Tentu tidak, Tuanku. Dengan keberadaan mantan biarawati itu di sini sekarang, saya merasa inilah saat yang tepat untuk mengakhiri janji bodoh yang Tuanku buat 400 tahun yang lalu."

"..."

"Semuanya kulakukan demi Tuanku."

"... setelah kupikir lagi, kalau mendengar kau mengucapkan _catchphrase_ -mu itu berkali-kali sepanjang 10 episode permainan, kurasa juga tidak aneh naratornya berpikir kalau orientasi seksualmu melenceng."

"Tuanku?"

"Tidak, lupakan," tepis Valvatorez. "Kau tidak membuangnya begitu saja, 'kan, Fenrich? Meski pun aku sudah tidak memerlukannya lagi, tingkat kebahagiaan para Prinny bergantung pada sarden-sarden itu."

"Tentu, Tuanku. Saya sengaja membuangnya di tempat yang bisa dijangkau oleh para Prinny."

"Hooh. D-di mana itu, Fenrich?"

"Saya takut saya tidak bisa memberitahukannya," kata Fenrich. Masih dengan penuh rasa hormat. "Ada sedikit rasa khawatir justru Anda sendiri yang akan langsung pergi ke sana."

"M-mana mungkin, Fenrich!"

Valvatorez mengibaskan jubah panjang khas vampir yang menggantung di pundaknya.

"Dengan keberadaan Artina di sini sekarang, apalagi dengan ia sendiri yang berkata bahwa aku sudah berhasil menunjukkan ketakutan pada dirinya, yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah menghisap darahnya sekali sebelum kembali menghisap darah manusia seperti 400 tahun yang lalu."

Sebagai catatan, sudah lima tahun berlalu semenjak Artina berkata demikian. Sepertinya lima tahun masih kurang panjang bagi Valvatorez untuk menyiapkan hati—maksudku, mengizinkan Artina mempersiapkan diri.

"Meski aku sudah menggunakan sarden sebagai pengganti sumber gizi selama 400 tahun, bukan berarti aku sudah candu," ujarnya. "Kalau begitu, Valvatorez. Katakan padaku di mana kau membuangnya."

"... dengan segala hormat, saya tetap tidak akan menjawab."

"..."

"Tapi setidaknya saya bisa memberitahukan di mana mantan biarawati itu berada sekarang," Fenrich mencoba menyembunyikan senyum liciknya. "Itu kalau Anda akhirnya berniat melaksanakan janji dari 400 tahun yang lalu itu."

"... baiklah. Di mana ia berada sekarang, Fenrich?"

Fenrich mengucapkan tempatnya.

Valvatorez berjalan menuju pintu ruangannya. Tangannya meraih gagang pintu. Sebelum menariknya ke bawah, ia menoleh sejenak ke arah pria serigala sang pelayan setianya.

"Dengar, Fenrich. Meski aku sudah menghisap darah Artina, aku tetap tidak akan berhenti memakan sarden."

Fenrich diam sebentar.

"... baik, Tuanku."

Valvatorez membuka pintu. Sesaat setelah langkah kaki sang tuan tak lagi terdengar, Fenrich berbisik dengan suara pelan.

"Semuanya saya lakukan demi Tuanku."

 **(div)**

 **Valvatorez:** "Selanjutnya, di Disgaea 4!"

 **Fuka:** "Loh, sudah selesai?! Ini baru 700 kata!"

 **Valvatorez:** "Aku, Valvatorez yang ditipu oleh akal bulus Fenrich mengendap-ngendap mendekati Artina dari belakang! Punggung Artina yang tak tertutup apa-apa! Pakaian Artina yang terlalu berbahaya! Apa yang sebenarnya akan aku lakukan?!"

 **Fuka:** "Kau bertanya pada dirimu sendiri?"

 **Valvatorez:** "Ternyata! Dengan cepat dan sigap selayaknya vampir padahal memang vampir, tangan Valvatorez langsung merebut seember sarden yang sedang Artina bagikan kepada para Prinny! Ini pasti berkat sarden yang sudah kukonsumsi selama 400 tahun belakangan!"

 **Fuka:** "Oh, sudah diduga."

 **Valvatorez:** "Asal kalian tahu saja, sarden mengandung vitamin A, D, B6 dan B12, omega 3, protein, dan zat besi! Sedangkan apa kalian tahu hanya apa yang ada di darah manusia?!"

 **Fuka:** "Apa?"

 **Valvatorez:** "Maaf, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu!"

 **Fuka:** "Apa?!"

 **Valvatorez:** "Selanjutnya, di Disgaea 4: After: Ada Apa dengan Valvatorez?!"

 **Artina:** "Bukan denganku...? Lagian, ini ceritaku, tapi kenapa aku bahkan belum muncul...?"

* * *

— **(bersambung) —**

* * *

 **Catatan penulis:**

... ini daripada kumpulan drabble lebih ke cerita pendek bersambung kayaknya, ya. Ah, terserah, deh. Yang penting plot bunny yang numpuk dalam kepala ini bisa kebuang.

Anyway, Disgaea itu keren banget.

Saya udah main dari yang 1 (sekarang lagi main yang D2, 5 belom karena gak punya PS4), dan semuanya keren-keren. Walau gak ada satu pun yang saya mainin post-gamenya, lol.

Dari segi cerita, favorit saya mungkin yang 1. Soalnya lebih kompleks dan ngandelin banyak foreshadow dan chekov's gun. Tapi dari protagonis, hmm... imbang antara Laharl atau Valvatorez.

Valvatorez mungkin adalah vampir vegetarian favorit gue sepanjang masa. Dan kharismanya, cuy. Gede banget. Sayang gue kayaknya gak bakal punya kesempatan nyicip DLC Tyrant-nya.

Dan daridulu kepengen nyoba ikutan bikin adegan promosi episode selanjutnya itu. lol

Well, akhir kata, makasih udah baca. Sampai jumpa.


End file.
